


Reaper76 week 2019

by cryptidsiren



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Reaper76 - Freeform, Reaper76 Week, Reaper76 Week 2019, reaper76week, reaper76week2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidsiren/pseuds/cryptidsiren





	1. 1. we can be heroes / SEP

Место, куда его привели, больше напоминало своего рода лабораторию, чем обычную комнату для медосмотра: всевозможные компьютеры, стеклянные пробирки и колбы, странные агрегаты для смешивания веществ; правда не было подопытных кроликов — настоящих животных, — потому что новобранцы сами были этими самыми подопытными кроликами. Никто не знал, как этот человек отреагирует на сыворотку. После прошлых испытаний ее модифицировали.

— Джек Фрэнсис Моррисон, солдат номер семьдесят шесть, садитесь сюда, пожалуйста. — люди в белых халатах, ученые-медики, сопроводили его к стулу. Заняв место, военный положил свою руку на специальный металлический стол, где ее тут же зафиксировали ремнями для удобства.

— А это же не больно, да? Как комарик укусит? — пытался отшутиться Джек, показывая свой позитивный настрой. Он шел сюда, чтобы получить новые возможности для защиты страны от разбушевавшихся омников. Оно того стоило, но юмор его не особо оценили.

Мужчина поработал кулаком, позволяя вене проявиться у него на руке. Сыворотку благополучно вкололи с первого раза без проблем.

— Можете возвращаться в кампус.

— И что, это все? — казалось, его разочаровала такая скорость. Он надеялся, что прямо в лаборатории обрастет мышцами и станет настоящим красавчиком, ну или позеленеет, как Халк в старых фильмах, которые он смотрел в детстве.

— Вам захочется спать, поэтому сейчас, пожалуйста, вернитесь к себе для отдыха. 

— Ну ладно, встретимся еще. — после такого его не покидало ощущение, что где-то Джека обманули. Не обыкновенные ли это витамины, а все прикрытие под крутую программу суперсолдат — ложь, вранье и провокация. Не следовало ему смотреть так много кино в детстве.

Слабость он почувствовал ближе к кампусу. До двери оставалось еще несколько шагов, но глаза закрылись сами собой, а он рухнул вниз как мешок картошки, растянувшись на полу.  
Очнулся Джек через пару часов уже на нижнем ярусе кровати.

— С возвращением, Семьдесят шестой, — подал голос мужчина с соседней кровати. Он выглядел крепким и мускулистым, его кожа была смуглой, волосы темными, а растительность на лице придавала ему хмурый вид.

— Как я тут оказался? Я шел… и не дошел, — Моррисон уселся на кровати поудобнее, с интересом глядя на своего собеседника. На жетоне, висевшем у него на шее, он успел разглядеть только цифру «24». Значит, это один из прошлых солдат с удавшимся экспериментом. Выглядел мощнее, чем он сам. Явно, что сыворотка на него подействовала.

— Ага, ты валялся на полу, пока я тебя не поднял, Джеки.

— Откуда ты?..

— Твой жетон, — кратко ответил ему Двадцать четвертый. Голос его был таким же угрюмым, как и он сам; как будто жизнь успела потрепать его много раз, поднимая вверх и бросая об землю со всей силы.

— А тебя как зовут?

— Габриэль Рейес, — хмыкнул он. — У тебя интересная реакция на сыворотку. До этого никто не терял сознание.

— Ну да, меня вроде как предупредили, что может появиться слабость или что-то такое, — беспечно отмахнулся Моррисон. — Прорвемся. Стану как Капитан Америка.

— Отсылки к фильмам, Морри? Да ты, я погляжу, фанат.

— Да он же был символом надежды! — возмутился Джек. Он приходил в себя. И чем дольше блондин разговаривал с Рейесом, тем больше ощущал, что их в будущем будет связывать нечто большее. И он просто казался ему привлекательным. О Винсенте нужно было забыть — между ними все кончено.

— Как скажешь, золотой мальчик. Но тут тебе серьезное заведение, а не сюжет фильма. Так что можешь прямо сейчас поднимать свой зад и идти на тренировку. По расписанию как раз пора.

— Возьму и пойду, — фыркнул в ответ Моррисон. — И пока сыворотка еще не начала работать как надо, своими силами докажу, что ребята из Индианы самые лучшие солдаты.

— По игре в бойскаута? — скептично поинтересовался у него Рейес.

— Я тебя уделаю одной левой, — он уже чувствовал дух соперничества, но его оппонент, казалось, не разделял такого энтузиазма.

— У нас разные программы тренировки, Морри. — Габ посмотрел на время и встал с кровати. — Не засиживайся тут, а иди и работай над собой вместо глупого хвастовства.

Мужчина покинул помещение, оставив Джека одного.

— Черт тебя дери, Габ. Я покажу тебе, на что способен.

Самому Габриэлю, впрочем, это было не так уж и жизненно важно.


	2. 2. keep yourself alive / OMNIC CRISIS

Габ хмуро рассматривал перевязанное предплечье Джека.

— Ты всегда будешь бросаться на бастионов у них перед носом? А если бы я не успел?

— Чудеса современной медицины бы меня восстановили, не стоит так переживать. — даже ужасы войны не повлияли на позитив Джека и желание спасти всех и вся.

— Ты ведешь себя как ребенок, Джеки. — Рейес присел рядом с ним. — Сегодняшнее восстание подавлено, но мы пока не знаем, где скрываются остальные омники. Выздоравливай скорее.

— Что, боишься, что некому будет прикрывать твой зад?

— Боюсь, что ты себя угробишь, — Габ закатил глаза. Физически он не мог сделать это еще сильнее, но ему очень хотелось. Подобная выходка была не первой со стороны Моррисона.

— О, как мило, ты за меня беспокоишься, — рассмеялся блондин и тут же поморщился от боли.

— Об этом я и говорю. Капитан Америка, черт возьми.

— Но мы ведь обезвредили омников, что не так?

— Если бы одно из лучших творений с суперсывороткой в крови раскрошил в месиво бастион, по головке бы не погладили никого.

— Ты за меня беспокоишься, признай это. Я тебе нравлюсь, — улыбался Джек.

— Ты меня иногда очень бесишь, — прорычал Рейес сквозь зубы и приобнял своего боевого товарища за плечи, прижимая к себе. — Не понимаю, что я только в тебе нашел.

— Ну ты тоже не подарок, не идеальная кукуруза с полей в Индиане, знаешь ли. У нас на ферме были такие початки, такие вкусные…

— Еще раз сравнишь меня с кукурузой, я тебе гарантирую, что сидеть ты не сможешь в ближайшие несколько дней точно.

— О, у тебя всегда были жесткие прелюдии, Габ.

На это брюнет лишь хмыкнул. Он действительно не понимал, по какой причине они с Джеком вместе, но этот засранец притягивал его к себе как какой-то чертов магнит. Его хотелось кусать до кровяных подтеков на его светлой коже, оставлять смачные засосы, тем самым показывая, кому именно он принадлежит. Его наивность и святая простота обыкновенного парня с фермы так и привлекали к себе. Кто бы мог подумать, во что выльются их невинные поцелуи.

Ана больше никак не комментировала их взаимоотношения. Для нее главной задачей было выполнение миссии, а кто и как с кем спит ее мало интересовало.

— Ладно тебе. Меня подлатали, и я готов снова рваться в бой.

— Только не выпрыгивай перед бастионами, иначе я тебя потом с того света достану и вновь собственноручно прибью и закопаю.

— Ха, ты такой романтик, Габ.

Мужчина решил промолчать на это. Его золотому мальчику бесполезно было что-либо говорить и доказывать. Он костьми ляжет, но ценой собственной жизни спасет человечество от обезумевших машин.


	3. 3. under pressure / GOLDEN ERA

Командир «Overwatch» видел перед собой не уверенного в себе ранее солдата, а загнанного в угол зверя, поддавшегося эмоциям.

— Ты поставил под угрозу нашу организацию. — рука Джека была уперта в стол, а пальцы сжимали его край настолько сильно, что казалось, будто стол пойдет трещинами. Даже несмотря на то, что он металлический.

Взгляд голубых глаз сверлил Рейеса. От золотого мальчика и беспечного бойскаута за столько лет не осталось и следа. Жизнь и управление организацией сильно потрепали его, а теперь и Габ сполна добавил ему.

— Что молчишь?

— Мне нечего тебе сказать, Джек.

— Я не отдавал приказа убивать Антонио. Но нет, ты поставил всех на уши, и теперь мир знает о существовании «Blackwatch». Это была тайная организация, Габ. Тайная! — повторил он с упреком. — А теперь фотографии во всех газетах по всему миру. Ты вообще видел заголовки, которые они про нас написали? Мы для них теперь монстры!

Моррисон серьезно изменился со своих юношеских лет. Груда ответственности перед миром давила на его плечи подобно тяжелому грузу. На его волосах появлялась первая седина — работа виновата.

— Как ты можешь называть нас монстрами, когда эти твари убили большую часть наших сотрудников и Жерара?

Джек старался успокоить себя. Безуспешно.

— Это война, Габ. Без жертв здесь никак. Не ты ли мне всегда говорил это?

— Только посмотрите на него. Обзавелся властью и статуей и игнорируешь то, что происходит внутри организации? У нас крыса, Морри. И эту крысу надо уничтожить как можно скорее.

— Ты сходишь с ума, Габ. Тебе надо лечиться. Я получил рапорты от Шимады и МакКри. Даже твои подчиненные были крайне недовольны работой. Ты подвергнул их опасности.

— Я схожу с ума? — рявкнул на него Рейес. — Это ты не видишь дальше носа! Всегда такой идеальный, посмотрите на меня! Я сделаю все для мира, а по факту нихрена ты не делаешь!

— Замолчи. Я твой командир и ты не имеешь права разговаривать со мной в таком тоне, — нахмурился Джек. — Ты подвел организацию. Я буду вынужден отстранить тебя от миссий, пока мы не разберемся с проблемой. Мне нужно выступить с речью перед ООН.

— Знаешь что, Джек? Иди-ка ты к черту. — Рейес чувствовал всепоглощающую злость и обиду, что любовь его жизни не поддержал его, а спустил на него всех собак.

Разговаривать было попросту бесполезно. Это могло перерасти в нечто большее, чем обыкновенные споры. 

Габриэль считал, что он поступил правильно.


	4. 4. running in the shadows / FALL OF OVERWATCH

Они отдалялись друг от друга. После событий в Риальто Габриэль ушел в себя, а Джек — с головой в работу. Между ними образовалась бездонная пропасть, мост между сторонами которой выстроить заново было не суждено.

— Ана, что я сделал не так? Я всего лишь старался заботиться о мире во всем мире, — искренне возмущался Моррисон.

— Он не того от тебя ожидал.

— То есть, еще и я виноват? — мужчина устало откинулся на спинку кресла в своем кабинете. — Завтра мне предстоит встреча с лидерами ООН. И мне совершенно не нравится думать о том, что произойдет, если нас после выходки Габа расформируют.

— Он хотел как лучше.

— Я знаю, — вздохнул он. — А еще я знаю, что твой голос просто у меня в голове. Ты ведь мертва.

Он повернулся на кресле в сторону висящих на стене мониторов, где мелькали скрины новостей про организацию: вырезки из газет, огромные слоганы протестов на всех языках мира.

— Это конец.

***

— Мне не о чем с ним говорить, — Габ смотрел на себя в зеркало. На лице прибавилось морщинок из-за усталости и невероятной моральной измотанности.

— Ты и не должен, — будто говорило с ним его отражение — безумный голос в голове.

— Я поступил правильно. Жерар был нашим другом. Антонио заслуживал смерти, — прорычал Рейес, глядя в глаза самому себе. Хрусталики с карего сменялись на какой-то бордовый, иногда переливаясь алым, будто кровь.

Габриэль отстранился от зеркала и закрыл уши руками, медленно сползая по стеночке на пол ванной. Усевшись, он уткнулся лицом в собственные согнутые колени, рыча то ли от досады, то ли от боли.

— Мне нужно вернуться к Мойре. Что-то не так.

— Твое состояние полностью стабильно, — вновь зазвучал в голове его собственный голос — спокойный и ровный, будто он не сходил с ума, а все это — совершенно нормально.

— Кто ты?

— Я — это ты. Мы — одно целое.

— Тебя нет. Ты просто чертов голос, — Рейес практически переходил на скулеж.

Его руки и тело начали покрываться тонкой темной пленочкой, которая тут же засыхала, шелушилась и пылью рассыпалась по полу. Мужчина терял не только рассудок, но и буквально самого себя. Он смог лишь улечься на пол в позу эмбриона, все так же держась за голову. Изо рта повалил черный дым.

Конечно же, любви всей своей жизни он о проблеме не расскажет, а лишь снова отправится за помощью к доктору О`Доран в надежде на то, что ученая хотя бы как-то уберет симптоматику и побочные эффекты сыворотки многолетней давности.

Рейес чувствовал себя преданным. И теперь он есть лишь сам у себя, а Джек больше не заслуживает ни его чувств, ни его доверия.


	5. Day 5. empire of dirt / POST FALL

Ему часто снился сон, где Джек вернулся на ферму после того, как война с омниками закончилась, и наступил мир во всем мире. Глупые надежды, но из-за мыслей об этом в сердце разливалась приятная теплота. 

Он не вернется. Джек Фрэнсис Моррисон официально мертв, как и Ана Амари, как и Габриэль Рейес. Человека с этим именем больше не существует — есть лишь вигилант Солдат-76, который идет по следу таинственного террориста в черном с пугающей маской из костей. 

Некогда король своей собственной империи под названием «Overwatch», выбравшийся из грязей в князи, теперь наоборот — императорская корона слетела с головы, величественная статуя перед дворцом разрушена, а боевые раны никогда не затянутся. 

Все это было ошибкой. Все командование организацией было ошибкой. Лучше бы он тогда не соглашался; ничего этого бы не произошло. 

*** 

Рейес практически никогда не спит. Клетки в его теле регенерируют с такой скоростью, что ни еда, ни сон ему попросту не нужны. Все процессы протекают невероятно быстро, что он даже не успевает заметить какие-либо изменения. 

Сомбра часто шутит над ним, что его скоро можно будет собирать пылесосом — пепел и дым, и иногда ему хочется придушить собственными когтями этого несносного мексиканского «ребенка». Мойра говорит, что его состояние более чем стабильное, но сам Рейес в это не верит. Да и нет больше никакого Габриэля. Теперь он — Жнец. 

Озлобленный, преданный своей организацией и любимым человеком. Но он прекрасно знает, что Моррисона так легко не убить: слишком живучий. Он будет искать его, сам придушит голыми руками и отомстит за ту боль, что ему причинили. 

*** 

— Снова сообщение от Сомбры. Завтра выдвигаюсь в Каир, — сонно пробормотал Джек себе под нос и тут же отвернулся к стене заброшенного здания, где он остановился переночевать подальше от посторонних глаз. Он сам не знал, по какой причине хакерша помогала ему, но в любом случае ему приходилось довериться ей. 

Мексиканка играла с огнем, ведь информацию про Каир она передала и своему боссу, будто специально стремясь свести их ради какой-то определенной цели. Не то чтобы ей хотелось развязывать между ними войну, но то, что только собиралось произойти по велению Аканде и совета «Когтя», требовало вмешательства. Габа еще можно хотя бы как-то спасти и наставить на истинный путь. А справиться с грядущей войной помогут только бывшие лидеры «Overwatch», которым стоит объединиться вновь. 

Спасли мир тогда — спасут и сейчас.


	6. 6. distracted with pain / RECALL

— Ты заслужил это, Джек, — рычал из-под маски Жнец. Он перехватил Ану и Солдата-76 на пути к доктору Циглер. Амари была нейтрализована и без сознания лежала на земле, в то время как Моррисон кривился от боли из-за разрушающих тело пуль от дробовиков Рейеса.

— Неужели ты так ненавидишь меня, Габ?

Поясницу жгло настолько сильно, что казалось, будто его опустили в кипяток и при этом отрывали от кожи кусочек за кусочком мелкими медицинскими щипцами.

— Ты чертов предатель, Моррисон. — Жнец наступил на него, заставив откинуться на землю. В ответ на этот жест Джек лишь шумно выдохнул.

Все происходящее было настоящей пыткой, а Рейес — его личным палачом. Ему ничего не мешало пустить россыпь дроби прямо в голову своему бывшему, но по какой-то причине он этого пока не делал; лишь измывался и наслаждался мучениями старого боевого товарища.

— Страдай так же, как страдал я. Это ты оставил меня страдать. Это на твоей совести.

— Что за хрень ты несешь? — вместо ответа на этот вопрос он получил сапогом под дых.  
Глаза Жнеца горели яростно-красным, ярко мерцая из-под отверстий в маске.

— Ты умрешь сегодня, Морри.

Рука Солдата-76 отчаянно пыталась дотянуться до винтовки, но Жнец пнул ее подальше от вигиланта.

— Возвращайся в могилу. Тебе там самое место.

— У тебя всегда была странная манера флирта, — тяжело дышал Джек. — Та миссия была твоей ошибкой. Ты не должен был…

— Заткнись. — закинув один из дробовиков себе на плечо, Рейес присел на корточки перед мужчиной, внимательно всматриваясь в его лицо.

Не тот беспечный золотой мальчик, которого он некогда полюбил, а взрослый и потрепанный жизнью солдат. Абсолютно серьезный. Та самая серьезность, которую Габриэль всегда ждал от него: намерения, действия, слова. От прошлого Джека не осталось и следа.

— Ну давай, что же ты медлишь? Стреляй, — прошипел Моррисон. Габ не смог это сделать.

Вот он, готовый полумертвый враг лежал прямо перед ним. Оставалось лишь пустить дробь в лоб. Но тогда месть — смысл его жизни — исчезнет.

— Стреляй же! — перешел на крик Солдат-76. Слишком драматично, что от такого попросту затошнило.

Встав и выпрямившись в полный рост, Жнец дымкой рассеялся и ушел.

— Твою мать, Габ. Никогда не можешь сделать что-то нормально.

По-странному милосердный в этот раз.

— Ана! Ана, ты меня слышишь? Очнись! — мужчина пытался доползти до своей напарницы и привести ее в чувства.

Им еще долго добираться до доктора Циглер, а времени оставалось все меньше.


	7. 7. no ordinary love / AU

— Мы хотим есть, Джек, — раздался голос в голове Моррисона.

— Мы ели пару часов назад. Я не голоден, — хмуро ответил ему солдат. — Нет, не смотри на этого кота. Его мы есть тоже не будем.

— Тогда я съем твою печень. Она выглядит такой аппетитной.

— Не трогай мою печень, Жнец. Она мне еще нужна.

— Для твоей выпивки? Джеки, может, ты найдешь себе работу?

Они направлялись в ближайший магазин за пропитанием, и при этом на Моррисона странно косились и омники, и люди каждый раз, когда он говорил сам с собой. Поначалу прохожие считали, что он разговаривает по телефону или рации, но в руках не было ни того, ни другого.

— Я найду работу, не волнуйся, любовь моя.

Джек буквально почувствовал как по его телу пошли мурашки после подобного прозвища. Его симбиот хоть и никогда не говорил вслух, но ему всегда было приятно слышать такие слова в свой адрес.

— Пока что ты находишь себе лишь проблемы. Но я с ними разберусь, я улажу их. «Коготь» не будет беспокоить тебя.

— Да «Коготь» меня только из-за тебя и беспокоит, между прочим, — фыркнул военный. — Свалился же ты на мою голову.

— Я такой не один. Нас много.

— Классно, да. Я счастлив. И сейчас не лучшее время для разговоров, потому что на нас опять смотрят. И… ладно, пойдем поедим. Из-за тебя мне приходится есть за двоих.

— Но ведь это прекрасно, Джек. — черная дымка под одеждой ласково пощекотала его по животу, вызвав смешок и подергивания, из-за чего Моррисон опять привлек к себе внимание со стороны пешеходов.

— Прекрати. Нам наоборот нужно сделать вид, что тебя нет. А я веду себя как сумасшедший, продолжая разговаривать сам с собой.

— Ты же уже привык, Морри. А теперь иди и найди нам души невинных.

— Ты хотел сказать пончики или наггетсы? Да, я тебя понял, сейчас мы все купим, — солдат устало вздохнул.

— Нет, я хочу души. Настоящие! Чтобы схватить их своими когтями и пожрать полностью…

— Знаешь, ты меня пугаешь. Лучше пончик. Определенно. И кофе. И не высовывайся как в прошлый раз: ты очень напугал ребенка.

— Детские души тоже вкусные.

— Жнец!

— Успокойся, Джеки. Я буду хорошим симбиотом. Я ведь люблю тебя.

— У нас очень извращенная любовь, ты никогда не замечал?

— Нас обоих она устраивает, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

Мужчина устало покачал головой и зашел в магазин с пончиками, иначе со своей печенью он точно попрощается.


End file.
